Everything is not what it seems
by forever sibuna
Summary: 6 new students are coming to live with the Anubis children,but what they don't now,is that they have powers,all of them! Including Anubis children,which are these powers? And will they use it for good or for bad? Guess we will know as a great evil is back and he will make anything to steal their powers,he will need spies,but are the students going to betray their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! The first chapter is up! Hope you like it!**

**"We are back"**

**Nina's POV**

I'm really happy to be back! I missed this place! I want to see them all,Amber,Alfie,Patricia and either Eddie,although we don't talk much since the events of last year,I hope we can stay as friends but most of all,I want to see Fabian,finally we can be together,nothing on our way,Joy seems to had forgot about dating with Fabian,and now we are in good first thing I see when I arrive to the house,is a really pink hug coming from my best friend,Amber.

"Can't...breathe Amber"I manage to say,Amber stoped hugging me.

"Oh,I'm sorry Neens,is just that I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too,Amber,did you go to New York?" I asked,some weeks ago,we video-chat and she told me that her father was planning a trip to New York and he was considering taking her with him,she was really excited.

"Oh,yes! I went! It was really nice,each day I went to a different shopping street and came back home with lots of bags,while daddy was doing some work-things"she said happily.

"I'm glad Amber!"I replied.

"Oh,c'mon Neens,I will help you unpack,there are two new beds in our bedroom,two new students are sharing room with us!"She told me and Took my bags to the bedroom,and it was true,there were two beds in the two corners of the bedroom,we started unpacking and we finished in 20 minutes,Amber would finish in one hour minimum,but hey! She has more clothes than I will ever have! Downstairs,Trudy was welcoming Joy and Patricia,we went rushing downstairs,in fact,the girls were there,Patricia came and hugged us,Joy stood there,watching all the scene.

"Oh,c'mon Joy! Don't be shy!"Amber said and hugged her in one of her pink hugs,Joy was looking at me with a "can you stop her?" look,I laughed.

"Amber,you are suffocating her" I told Amber and she stopped.

"Oh,sorry,it wasn't my intention"she apologized and Joy smiled.

"Is okay,I missed you Nina!"she came to me and hugged me,I returned it.

"C'mon Fabian,no one missed us here" said a familiar voice,I peeped a little and saw Eddie and Fabian.

"Fabian!"I screamed a little bit loud and envolved him in a hug,Eddie looked at me.

"Nina" he greeted me uncomfortable.

"Eddie!" I yell and hugged him,he was confused,but replied to my hug anyway,Patricia was looking at us with a jealously expression,I smiled.

"Trixie,you know I would never steal your boyfriend" I replied and moved away so Patricia could hug him,she came.

"I missed you" she said and kissed him.

"yuck,too much sweetness for me"said the unique Jerome,Mara was behind her.

"Jerome,led them be!"she replied and waved to us"hey girls!"she said and gave a hug to each of us.

"Hey,where's Alfie?" asked Amber looking through the door.

"Did someone call me?"asked Alfie coming in with the suitcase in hand.

"Alfie!"yelled happily Amber and hugged him,Alfie picked her up and spinned her around.

"Ohh,lovelys! I'm happy to see you! There's food in the living room,I spent all the afternoon baking"Said Trudy happily,we all celebrated,specially Alfie,and we went to the living room,in the table there were trays and trays of delicious things,cupcakes,pancakes,cookies,cakes and many other things that you could imagine,we started talking about what we did on went to New York,Fabian got a half-time job on a library to win some money and get a new guitar,Joy went to Brazil with his father,Patricia went with Eddie to America to spend some weeks there,Jerome stayed at home with his dad,Mara could get to spend more time with her parents and Alfie helped his dad at work,it seemed that they all had a good time on holidays.

**Ashley's POV**

This is my first time in a boarding school,I had always attend to public schools,no private,I'm really nervous,I hope that my housemates are kind with me,I'd hate it if they are rude.I get out of the car and pay the cab driver,I start walking and looking my papers when i crush with someone.

"Oh,I'm so sorry!"says the person,by his voice,I can recognize it is a boy.

"Is okay,I bumped into you,I wasn't looking"I apologize and look at him.

"I'm Lucas Ethan Adams,but you can call me Luke,what's your name?"He asks.

"Ashley Scarlet,call me Ash" I reply"are you new here?"

"Yes,I'm staying in..."He looks at his papers"Anubis house! And you?"

I didn't even check in which house I'am staying,I look at my papers and see that I'am staying in the same house as him!

"Anubis House too!" I replied"do you know where is it located?"

"No idea"he replied"let's ask that man over there,he seems to be the go there and ask the man.

"Excuse me,sir"Luke says to the man and the man looks in our way.

"What can I do for you,young ones?"he asks.

"We are new here,and we don't know where's located Anubis house,could you tell us?"He asks.

"Oh,sure! That one over there"he points to a house on the other street"is Anubis house"

"Thanks" I said and go there with Luke following me,when we arrived to the house we don't know if we open the door or not,but the door itself opens.

"Okay now,this is creepy" I said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"Luke says and I laugh,we hear voices coming from one place in our left,we stand still there,when a man comes from upstairs.

"Why are you standing there?"He questions.

"Oh,sorry,but we are new here and don't know which ones are our bedrooms" I try to say in the most calm way I can.

"Oh,you must be the new students,I'm Victor,your house master.

"Victor,do not scare the children!"says a woman's voice"I will explain them everything"

"Right,if you excuse me"Victor says and goes upstairs again.

"Sorry for that kids,I'm Trudy,your house mother"she introduces herself.

"I'm Ashley Scarlet"I said.

"Luke Ethan Adams"he says.

"Is a pleasure to meet you,come with me,I will introduce you to your housemates"she says and guides us to the living room.

Okay,now I'm really nervous,I hope the don't notice,I obligate myself to pull a smile and enter the living room,there I find nine teenagers,round my age,they are all laughing and smiling until we come in,they shut up and look at us.

"Lovelys,these are some of the new students,Lucas Ethan Adams and Ashley Scarlet,I leave them in your hands" she says and leaves,we stand there in an uncomfortable silence,then one girl stands up and itroduces herself.

"Hi,I'm Nina Martin and these are my friends Amber Millington,Fabian Rutter,Joy Mercer,Mara Jaffray,Patricia Williamson,Eddie Miller,Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis"she finishes.

"And what about Mick Campbell?"says a voice behind us,we turn around to see a blonde boy staring at us,all the students stand up and go to greet him.

"Mick! You're back!"says the girl call Amber.

"Yeah,I'am and who are they?"The boy asks.

"Oh,these are Lucas Ethan Adams and Ashley Scarlet,they are new here"Nina says.

"Hey there,I'm Mick Campbell"he introduces as we wave to him.

"Here,the other students" says Trudy coming with 2 boys and 2 girls.

"Hi,I'm Lucy May Summers"

"Austin Damian Moore"

"Allyson Electra Cayden"

"Dustin Sain Loom"

They finish introducing and we follow,Luke is the first one to speak.

"Lucas Ethan Adams"

"Nina Martin"

"Fabian Rutter"

"Joy Mercer"

"Amber Millington"

"Patricia Williamson"

"Eddie Miller"

"Alfie Lewis"

"Mara Jaffray"

"Jerome Clarke"

"Ashley Scarlet" I finish.

"Well,I see that you all met,now,let me tell you your roomates"Trudy says entering the room"Allyson,you are sharing with Patricia,Joy and Mara"She says."Lucy with Amber and Nina as you,Ashley" she says" Lucas with Eddie,Fabian and Mick,as with Jerome and Alfie"she finishes and starts explaining the rules"Look,supper is as eight o'clock"she says as I look at her confused,what the hell is supper? Nina whispers to me"I didn't understood it at first,supper is dinner"she says and I thank her for explaining me."Lights turn of at ten o'clock,the cellar and the attic are prohibited,as Victor's office"she finishes,I sight,there are many rules,I don't think that I can follow them all.

"You''ll get use to it"Joy says to me,like she is reading my mind,I stare at her confused,but then I smile to her.

**And that's it! What do you think? Do you think that I have to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys,I'm sorry to say this,but I'm leaving FF for a while or FOREVER I'm still not sure,I received really negative comments in one of my stories,I will miss you,I met really great people here,but I just can't afford it,the reviews made me think about my way of writing,I think it isn't good and if it isn't good,I can't find inspiration to write more,I'm sorry,I guess it is a goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOOD NEWS! I'm not leaving FF,I thought about it,and all of you are right,we are all great authors,no matter what! But just in case,I'm deleting the story with the negative comments,I don't want to be depressed again,hope you are happy and I'm sorry because this isn't a for the support! You are great guys! Love you!**


End file.
